The Thief King's Mishaps with Technology
by Miss-DNL
Summary: The Thief King Akefia is very stubborn too stubborn to accept help and he's determined to learn how to use modern technology on his own. Even though he knows his adopted brother Ryo won't make fun of him for asking. This leads to several blunders as he tries to learn on his own! What mishaps can befall the proud Thief King? Read to find out! (AU)
1. Mishap 1: Microwave

**The Thief King's Mishaps with Technology**

_By: DNL_

**Mishap 1: Microwave**

It was an average day in Domino city. Nothing unusual was going on, it was a rather slow day to be honest. To most people there was nothing special going on, everything was as it usually was. However, to one person in particular out of the whole city and even the world at the moment the world was still very different. That one person was living with Ryo Bakura in his apartment. After regaining his body from the shadows and regaining his health the Thief King, Akefia Bakura… was still adjusting to the new world around him. Namely the technology.

The Thief King was currently lying on the couch looking bored as he could possibly be at the moment. He sighed through his nose, as much as he liked not having to look over his shoulder every other second his new life had its very dull moments. Hearing his stomach growl demanding food he sat up grumbling to himself, "Alright, alright I'll get something to eat…"

His stomach was the only thing he couldn't tell to shut up, it won every argument eventually…

Pulling himself up off the couch Akefia sauntered into the kitchen. He went up to possibly his favorite invention of the new era, the fridge. Something that could keep food fresh and edible longer just by sticking them in there!? Genius! At times Ryo would walk into the kitchen just to see his older brother grazing from the fridge, with his head stuck into it eating the food right then and there.

Opening the fridge door he looked through the shelves for something of interest to eat. Finding nothing he remember the delicious roast Ryo had cooked last night. Licking his lips he recalled Ryo had wrapped what was left of the meat in some sort of silver shiny stuff that looked like thin metal. Foil? That's what he thought Ryo called it when he asked.

Looking for the shiny foil covered bundle of goodness he soon spotted it on the top fridge shelf. Snatching it from where it was Akefia closed the fridge behind him. He frowned, it wouldn't be very tasty cold. Turning his head he spotted the solution to his little dilemma. Mounted above the stove sat the black box thing called the microwave.

Akefia had seen Ryo use it to heat up cold food before and even cook with it. Curious he'd watch Ryo use it before. Seemed simple enough. Stick the food inside like with the fridge, put in the time then wait. An annoying beep would let you know it was done. Akefia didn't know what sorcery caused the food to cook or warm up but he always heard a humming noise when it was working.

Popping open the door Akefia put his soon to be meal in the microwave before turning his attention to where the numbers were. He stopped…there were no buttons. He scratched his head…how did this work. He glanced over to Ryo's game room where his little brother was hard at work on a new project.

He….could ask him….

No. He could do this on his own! Only way to learn was to do it yourself!

Besides, it seemed simple enough.

Akefia looked at the numbers for a moment. He only remembered seeing Ryo press them. Then again how long would it take to heat up the meat? It wasn't too big a chunk. A minute and a half seemed enough. Akefia pressed the one, there was a beep and a one appeared on the screen, then he pressed the three to indicate half a minute…which was thirty seconds for some reason. Looking back to the lit up numbers he saw thirteen.

'Guess I need to press zero now?' He did so and the number changed to 1:30. There, he got the time. Akefia grinned proudly to himself for achieving this much. Looking at the pad he tried to find the button to activate it. Akefia recalled Ryo always touched a button at the bottom. He furrowed his brow seeing 'enter'. How the hell did 'enter' turn it on!? Enter what? He sighed, how some words were used didn't make sense anymore. For the hell of it he pushed the button and much to his surprise it worked.

The humming started out low but soon enough grew to its typical pitch. Akefia looked over to where his meat was. Eyes drawn in by the compartment lighting up. He watched as the plate the bundle was placed on began to turn around and around at a steady pace. It was almost hypnotizing making him continue to watch.

Then. A spark was seen. Akefia arched a brow…that wasn't what usually happened.

Then there was another and another. Akefia began to grow worried. The light in the compartment start to flash on and off. A loud pop was heard making Akefia jump back then there were more sparks and pops soon turning into bangs. The hair on the back of the Thief King's neck stood up and he went on full alert.

"It's turning on me!" Akefia yelled in panic trying to find the off button on the panel, 'How did Ryo get it to stop!?' Another loud bang made the high strung thief jump away out of instinct. Akefia looked around frantically like a frightened hare looking for something to destroy the machine. Meanwhile the bangs were getting more and more frequent.

BOOM! Akefia all but froze seeing the door fly open and the contents of the microwave were ejected out. The Thief King let out a yell and jumped up onto the counter top behind him for safety.

"What in the world is going on!?"

Akefia snapped his head and saw Ryo standing in one of the entrance ways to the kitchen looking shook up from all the noise. Immediately he spotted Akefia standing on the counter and knew his adopted brother had done something, "What did you do Akefia!?"

"That thing tried to kill me with my own food!" Akefia protested pointing accusingly at the microwave.

Ryo stopped…what did he just say!? He looked to the microwave which to his shock had a bit of smoke coming out. "The microwave!" Ryo yelled running over to it. Looking inside there were scorch marks all over the walls on the inside. Remembering Akefia saying something about his food he looked around and saw a scorched piece of food covered in burnt foil.

Picking it up Ryo sighed, "Akefia…you can't stick metal in the microwave…it makes it…" He gestured to the smoking microwave, "Do that."

Akefia looked to the microwave. Metal made it do that? He hummed, "It messes with its magic…somehow?"

Ryo sighed, "Yes, let's go with that." He really didn't know how to explain it so best leave it at what his brother said for now. Ryo looked back to the undoubtedly broken microwave, 'Guess I'll have to get a new one…' He scratched his head, though Akefia was improving he still had issues with technology often ending like this….

He'd try to do something on his own and end up causing a mess or breaking it…then Ryo would have to come in and explain, and then make him cleanup said mess. Then he'd have to replace what he broke.

"Why don't you just ask me how things work?" Ryo said tiredly, this was at least the third thing he broke in the current week alone.

"I can do things myself." Akefia huffed defiantly, "Besides…it was going well until the foil interfered with the microwave's magic…." He grumbled, he'd almost managed to accomplish cooking for himself for the first time since he regained his body.

Curious he looked to the bundle of meat Ryo had in his and peeled some of the meat off eating it, "Not bad…" He said to himself, "It's still good." With that he took the meat from him using a paper towel to shield his hands from the still hot metal. Ryo staring all the while as his older brother walked into the kitchen, "I count this as a success~."

Ryo stared…sighed…then face palmed.

Living in his house was anything but normal.

* * *

**This is the firs of a series of short humor stories about the Thief King's run in's with modern technology XD**

**I'll do these when I need a laugh or come up with an idea. Might do one soon to get these going. This first one kind of sets up on the idea and was the first incident I thought of at the moment that seemed the funniest. Keffy loves his food so naturally the first one has to deal with it XD**

**Please follow/follow & Review! I'd love to hear what you think!**


	2. Mishap 2: Hairdryer

**The Thief King's Mishaps with Technology**

_By: DNL_

**Mishap 2: Hairdyer**

Ryo sighed as he sat on the couch in front of the TV. He and his adopted brother Akefia were going to watch a movie today. Said movie was a horror movie about ghost haunting an old hotel. It looked really interesting to Ryo, it didn't seem like they went overboard with the computer effects. Akefia seemed interested enough. Though it took time for him to learn what was on TV wasn't real all the time he currently was comfortable with it enough to enjoy a movie from time to time.

What Ryo was sighing about was Akefia was going to take a shower before they watched the movie. The thief had exercised rather rigorously beforehand meaning he worked up a sweat. Wanting to change out of his exercise clothing he opted to take a shower. Which much to Ryo's digression took a long time. Ryo wasn't worried about the water bill though…oh no, what took so long was…..Akefia liked to admire himself in the mirror. Yes, the King of Thieves was rather vain. He was an attractive man and he knew it. It wasn't that he was high strung about his hygiene he just like looking at himself…which at times meant he take a while to leave the bathroom. Not all of the time but enough Ryo took notice and one day walked in on Akefia checking himself out.

Sad part is he wasn't embarrassed about it…making it a bit odd for Ryo.

Still until then Ryo was stuck waiting for him to get out, good thing he didn't make popcorn yet otherwise he'd eaten it by now. Blinking he heard the water stop, now to see if his older brother would stop to admire himself. Ryo prayed he didn't but then again the Akefia and the gods seemed to be at a disagreement about each other. So he could only wait.

As Ryo had thought…the Thief King was indeed checking himself out…he was grinning and admiring himself in the mirror. Then again what was there not to like? He was tall, nicely muscular, tanned, had an oddly attractive scar, sharp eyes and an exotic hair color then again he was overall exotic. He had been happy to find out that white hair was considered attractive now a days. At least some things could change.

Towel wrapped around his waist now that he had dried off he ran his a hand through his hair while admiring himself a little more. He frown…as usual his hair was taking forever to dry. Not only was it thick its color seemed to reflect heat…which had helped in the desert but made it take hours to dry where he lived now.

Looking around he rummaged through a draw and pulled out the white contraption Ryo called a hairdryer. He looked it over, again he failed to see how the thing did what it did but Ryo didn't know enough about 'mechanics' to explain it properly to him. It wasn't his trade so Akefia understood and just took his word for it. Since the item was meant for everyday use it looked simple enough to operate.

Akefia plugged the thing into its source of power, a socket in the wall. Ryo had told him that the sockets provided power to all things that needed electricity that weren't run on batteries. This 'power' was called electricity. Ryo had described that it was basically a form of lighting that people had made. Lighting to him was the power of a god…so….mortals had come to replicate it? It was safe to say Akefia had been impressed by that!

Looking at the handle on the thing Akefia found a switch of sorts between the words 'hot' and 'cold'. He hummed…did this mean it could let out hot or cold wind? It made sense he supposed and seeing as his hair seemed to repel heat he switch it to cold.

Something that sounded like a mini fan being turned on was heard and the hair dryer let out cold air. A bit unsure of how this was supposed to work Akefia pointed it to his hair to let it do its job. He wasn't so sure because his brother understandably liked his privacy in the bathroom. Though in his time period people would bath in groups without so much as a probably but things have changed and he respected his little brothers space.

Time went by and Akefia checked his hair's progress he growled slightly seeing only the one spot near the fan had dried. "This thing is weak!" He muttered to himself irately. He looked back to the handle causing the machine's wind to blow in his eyes.

"Argh!" He hissed before turning it away to rubs his eyes, "Damn, contraption!"

"Is everything okay?" Ryo called from the living room sounding a bit concerned.

Looking to the door Akefia replied, "Yes….everything's fine brother." He heard Ryo say 'alright' and he looked back to the handle, 'Maybe I should try hot…' Flicking the switch to 'hot' the sound grew louder and the fan inside turned faster making hotter hair. "Ah, there we go." Akefia said pointing the fan back to his hair.

Feeling that his hair was drying faster Akefia….once again took the time to admire his reflection not noticing he was leaving the hair drying to close to the skin on his neck. By the time he did notice his skin was burning fiercely, "OW!" He yelled tossing the machine into the air as he yelped in pain. It felt like he suck his neck in the fire. Of course the hairdryer came back down it hit the distracted and slightly confused Thief King on the head making him help again but it got worse from there…

With the fan still going…..it sucked in some of his hair. His thick hair got tangled in the fan causing it to get twisted and roughly pulled.

Feeling the sharp pain Akefia yelled, "AGH! RYO IT'S EATING MY HAIR!"

It a second's notice Ryo ran to the bathroom seeing his brother, with a towel wrapped around his waist….trying to separate his hair from the hairdryer….only in his life. He sighed, turned and merely unplugged the hairdryer, "Brother…why did you have the hairdryer so close to your hair?"

Still tugging on the hairdryer trying to pull his hair from it Akefia looked away, "I…uh…got distracted…"

Ryo eyed him, "Right." He said flatly, he knew he meant he had been looking at himself in the mirror but didn't feel like calling him out on it at the moment. Shaking his head he went up to his brother, "Stop pulling and let me see if I can work your hair out of there." Akefia stopped pulling on it and let him see it. Ryo shook his head, Akefia's thick hair had worked its way into the fan too well. "Stay here I'm going to have to get the hair clippers."

"Alright…."Akefia grumbled as Ryo left in search of the clippers.

A moment later he came back and in no time cut Akefia free from the hairdryer, "There." He looked at him a bit, Akefia's hair had already been so choppy it was hard to note a change, "You hardly look any different."

Akefia looked at the mirror tilting his head from side to side and agreed, he frowned seeing and feeling most of his hair was still wet, "Thing didn't even do its job!" He ran his hair through the patch that was dry, "Only this spot dried!"

Ryo furrowed his brows, "Well did you move it around?"

"Er…well….no" Akefia admitted looking away embarrassedly.

Shaking his head Ryo left taking the hairdryer with him, "Just dry your hair with a towel brother so we can watch the movie." He said tiredly, he swore it was like he was the older brother most of the time.

"Okay….." Akefia muttered dully as he took up the other towel that was hanging to dry his hair off. Once it was he grinned to himself, "I still look good~."

* * *

**Here's the next one XD these are easy to write down but don't expect them all the time ^^; I need ideas first but I have a few already thought out but I don't intend to update all the time because I want to save them ;) but I have the next one in mind so rest assured there will be more :D**

**Poor Ryo...he just wanted to watch a movie XD**

**Please follow/favorite & Review! I love to hear what you think!**


End file.
